powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Picomite Manipulation
The power to manipulate picoscopic robotic machines. Advanced power of Nanite Manipulation. Variation of Robotic Manipulation. Also Called * Picokinesis * Picobot/Picomachine/Picotech Control/Manipulation * Picotechnosis Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate picomites, machines or robots whose components are at or near the scale of a picoometre. Theoretical devices ranging in size from the scale of trillionths of a meter or picoscale (10−12). Usually fabricated from nanoscale or molecular level outward. Such an effect enables users to manipulate of matter and/or energy states at atomic, chemical, and subatomic levels. Such machinery can be utilized to to break-down and rebuild using any underlying material within reach. All for the effect of reordering chemical natures to bio-physically augment a host without need of surgical or mechanical implantation. It can even be used to fabricate convincing solid energy constructions feasible to hard-light, free floating ions and particles, even matching vibratory pitch with various levels of reality in order to access and interact with them. As with it's predecessor, Picotech can be used to construct and galvanize a great many unprecedented microtechnological constructions ranging to housing and even vehicular transport. Forming a wi-fi link-up with many of it's innovations to the creator and it's designates, enabling them to make it and all surrounding it reshape into whatever it is that they need. The power's potency is such that it can even make the user all but indestructible, as individuals can download their personal information; be it physiology, mindscape, bank records and personal data. In order to recreate an individual in perfect form or with minor augmentations from nothingness itself. Applications * Advanced Technology * Ambient Energy Manipulation * Biological Essence Manipulation * Construction Manipulation * Energy Matter Manipulation * Exotic Force Manipulation * Exotic Matter Manipulation * Exotic Technology * Frequency Manipulation * Meta Regeneration/Meta Resurrection picotechnology can hard copy a person's information; their persona and consciousness in order to rebuild and revive the host from scratch. * Machine Morphing * Manipulate the properties of Picomites. * Reality Level Manipulation * Reliant Immortality due to picomites acting as the user's very soul anchor for speedy restoration. * Omnifabrication Techniques *Appearance Manipulation *Cyber Mind ** Hive Mind/Mind Hive *Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Technoformation Associations * Essence Manipulation * Form Manipulation * Artificial Element Manipulation * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Bionic Physiology * Charged Particles Manipulation * Electronic Communication * Internet Manipulation * Mechanical Constructs * Nanite Manipulation * Rapid Fabrication * Technology Manipulation Limitations * Electronic Disruption * Computer Virus Manipulation * May be unable to create picomites, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * The tiny robots can be hacked. * May require a server for information and memories storage and traffic. * Pico-bots could run the risk of running rampant and consume everything. Known Users *World Explorers Society (Antarctic Press) ** Gina Diggers *Checkmate Agents (DC Comics) ** Maxwell Lord *Mother Machine (DC Comics) *Antonio Aggasiz (Marvel Comics) *The World (Marvel Comics) ** Fantomex via E.V.A. *G.A.T.E (Valiant Entertainment) *Shadowmen (Valiant Entertainment) Known Picotech *Picobomb (Aeon 14) *Ambient Tech (DC Comics) *Beta Tech (Gold Digger) *Anti-Rejection Picotech (Marvel Comics) *E.V.A (Marvel Comics) *Picotechnology (Terra Futura) *Goo Technology (Valiant Entertainment) *Kherubim Technology (Wildstorm Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Rare power